You're The Sun To Me
by JxTina
Summary: When the time is right, I'll be there. Ready and waiting to show you exactly how much you mean to me. ONE-SHOT. REQUEST FIC. DeanAmbrose/OC RATED M FOR A REASON.


So I mentioned on Sunday's update that I had been working on a little side project. And here it is.

I'm always up for a challenge and this is something that I would never have thought of writing myself. It's a story as old as time and this is my take on it. And whilst it's the first time for these characters, it's also my first time doing a request fic and using someone else's OC to do so.

So thank you, Zanderlover, for messaging me all those months ago - my apologies that it took me so frickin' long to write.

 **WARNING:** Smut

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own neither Dean Ambrose or Martha (she well and truly belongs to Zanderlover and the many ideas she has in store for the pair)

Enjoy x

* * *

 _If my body was your mirror  
You'd be able to see exactly  
What it is about you  
That I'm addicted to  
_Sun To Me, Faithless

I run a hand over my head, slicking back my wet hair, only to close my eyes a second later and dip back under the spray. Leaning with one hand against the wall, I let the water beat down on my shoulders, the back of my neck as I breathe deeply and watch rivulets of water slide off my body and whirl their way down the drain, taking the dirt and the sweat from my workout along for the ride. The usual aches and pains slowly slide away, the heat and the pressure doing an excellent job of refreshing me for the evening ahead.

A jolt of excitement, a soft twinge of nerves. My stomach clenches tightly as I think about finding Martha outside my door, pulling her into my arms and kissing her softly. At first anyway. The kisses always turn a little bit harder, the longer they go on. Especially when she sighs and lets her body press against mine and I can feel her curves and my mind goes into over-drive. I've run my hands over her body a thousand times before, memorising every inch through touch. The swell of her breasts, the roundness of her ass, the softness around her hips. I've clung to her many times before, my mouth slipping from hers, claiming her neck as she releases my name in a breathless whisper.

That sound is music to my ears. I like to nip at her throat, grinning at the different sounds that escape her lips. One nip to the right rewards me with a yelp, a nip to the left and she's fucking purring. An inch further and she erupts in giggles as my lips tickle her. But it's also the way her body responds to me. I'm careful to watch for the signs, like when she tenses as my hand brushes over her stomach or my fingers slide under the waistband of her pants. The widening of her eyes, a semi-frozen expression coming over her face. I know when to pull back, to reassure, to promise that I won't go any further than what she's comfortable with. There's no fucking way I'm going to let myself be a jerk to her.

I've never had anyone trust me the way she does. And I'll be damned if I'm going to wreck that by pushing her into something she doesn't want. No matter how many times I've fantasied about it. It's not like I have a plan, but I've spent a decent amount of time thinking about all the other noises I can tease from her lips with my fingers, with my tongue, with my dick. All I want to do is make her feel amazing. But I want her to _want_ to feel amazing too. And until that day, I'm more than happy to keep on kissing her and taking it one step at a time.

But tonight? Tonight I am pulling out all the stops, because that's what she deserves. And that includes everything from dinner, complete with candles, to a bottle of her favourite wine, from my own freshly laundered clothes, down to the clean sheets on my bed. I don't want to be caught short, not ever. If we happen to take it one step or even multiple steps further tonight, then I want to be prepared. I don't want to disappoint her. I want it to live up to her expectations of both myself and what this means. I don't want to fail her.

Swiping my hand through my hair one last time, I shut off the water and push back the shower curtain. Water drips on the floor as I fumble with the towel and wrap it around my waist. I pad through the bedroom and out into the living area to check on the food. I start to clear down the counter, scooping the plastic wrapping from the food containers into the trash. And then I chuckle to myself – she'll guess straight away that I haven't conjured this feast up with my own bare hands, but surely it's the thought that counts?

I'm just about to head back into the bedroom, when there's a tentative knock at the door. I glance at the clock and frown as I realise how much time has escaped me. I hesitate between grabbing my pants and then answering the door, but I'm a fraction too slow and there's another knock, quieter this time. So I re-fasten my towel, securing it around my waist and head for the door.

I can't help but grin widely as I open the door and see Martha standing behind it, hand slightly raised as if she was about to knock again. She smiles up at me, her other hand plucking at the skirt of her summer dress, the one that hugs her in all the right places, but is still loose enough to leave plenty to the imagination.

"Princess... Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I compliment, watching her cheeks flush. "C'mere, I missed you."

She steps forward and I'm quick to circle my arms around her and pull her close. I graze the back of my thumb over her red cheek and then dip my head to kiss her softly. The material of her dress is cool against my bare skin and I suddenly remember how underdressed I am. But I don't want to pull away, not with her lips slowly opening, her tongue teasing mine.

But the towel isn't going to hide my modesty for long, not with the way her hands are starting to inch their way up my arms, her fingers digging into my biceps. I groan as I pull back, tugging gently on her bottom lip, drawing a little gasp from the back of her throat as I do.

"Missed you," I murmur.

"Missed you too." Her eyes drop down to my torso, widening slightly as she takes in the towel hanging on my hips.

"I wasn't planning to open the door like this," I chuckle. "But I take it you like what you see?"

Her cheeks redden again and a warm glow spreads through me. Gentle teasing is what we do best, whether it's with words or actions, there's always a double meaning, a quest to see what gets to the other. And it's definitely not one-sided. She gives as good she gets. Sure, it took a while, but there have been comments, sleight movements that have me groaning for more.

"Sure," she replies, her eyes still lowered. "But if you want to make it through dinner..."

She lets the words hang in the air as she raises her eyes to meet mine. She's fighting to keep her mouth straight, but her eyes give her away. There full of tease and nerves, a heady concoction of emotions that always seem to play on her face whenever we venture down this path. But every time, I can see the nerves ebb away, always quicker than the time before. And in their place? A glimmer of confidence. A glimmer that sparks into something more each time.

"Knew you were only with me for my cooking... And my body," I grin as I take a step back, catching her hand as I do and pulling her further into my apartment. She giggles softly behind me and when I look back over my shoulder, her whole body has relaxed, her cheeks returned to their normal colour.

"You cooked?" she asks as we round the kitchen unit, her voice full of surprise. "And you cleared up already?"

Busted.

"I turned the oven on," I defend as I nod to the wine on the counter top and then head for the bedroom.

Her laugh follows me and I'm quick to discard my towel and pull on my pants and shirt in its place. When I emerge a few minutes later, she's poured wine and pushes a glass towards me.

"Sit," I say, gesturing to the table. "It'll be ready soon."

But as she brushes past, my arm slides around her waist and I pull her into my side. Dipping my head, I brush my lips across her forehead.

"You look beautiful," I tell her. "I'm one lucky guy."

"Thank you," she murmurs in reply and my heart jolts as I realise what a big step we've just taken. My compliments to her are usually met with rolling of eyes and denial. Rarely does she outright thank me and even if she does, it's with hesitation rather than assertiveness. "You look good too. With or without the towel," she adds and I chuckle.

I let her go, shifting my focus to retrieving our dinner from the oven, silently praying that I haven't burnt it to a crisp. With Martha here, I'm easily distracted and tonight, I can't afford to be. I've got to keep my head level, I can't get carried away and I most definitely can't expect anything other than the usual. Which I am more than happy with.

Yet, as I finish retrieving the lasagna from the oven, I catch her watching me. Her gaze is low, level with my waist and her lip... Her goddamn lip is slowly disappearing inside her mouth as she bites it gently. Her eyes have a slight glaze to them, whilst her fingers are slowly circling the stem of her wine glass. And then the lip is released, replaced with a shy smile as she drops her gaze and looks away.

* * *

Martha's body is soft and warm against mine as we relax on the couch. The TV mumbles in the background, but I've only got eyes for her. My arm is draped around her shoulders, my fingers idly playing with the strap of her dress, tickling the skin beneath. Her head lolls on my own shoulder, her hand coming up to brush over my wrist, stilling my touch for a second.

I nuzzle her head, urging her to turn her face up to me and when she does, I don't hesitate in capturing her lips with mine. Her fingers are still on my wrist, but they don't stop me as I slowly edge the strap of her dress away from her shoulder and then return to finger the strap of her bra.

I manoeuvre us slowly, steadily. My hand cupping the back of her head as I lower her back onto the couch, shifting my body over hers, careful not to crush her, not to impress anything on her that's untoward. But fuck, it's hard not to. Her mouth is too inviting, her tongue too unashamed, her grip on my shoulders full of want as she pulls me down to her. I feel the vibrations of a moan work their way out of her mouth and into mine and I offer my own in response, my hand moving to glide down the side of her body, skimming over the side swell of her breast, the inward curve of her waist, the outward nature of her hip. My fingers graze her ass as I shift her leg a little wider, encouraging her to slide it over mine.

She pulls her mouth away from mine with a whimper, her eyelids heavy, her chest heaving against me.

"You okay?" I murmur, brushing stray strands of hair from her eyes.

She smiles. "Of course."

Making out is where we're safe. I plant a tender kiss to her lips and then work my way down to her neck, my hand sliding through her hair to pull her head gently back. I lick my lips with a soft growl at the glorious expanse of neck before me, grinning as I hear her whimper quietly, whilst heat seems to radiate off her skin. Her perfume is intoxicating as I lower my mouth and start to seek out the spots I've slowly learnt to pay attention to.

My hand is still on her thigh, still working on her hooking her leg over mine. My fingers brush over the hem of her dress, groaning as they make contact with skin. I'm torn between holding back and forging forward. My hands have always had a tendency to wander, desperate from that skin on skin contact. But I'm now on high alert for warning signs. My fingers graze the back of her knee and then edge further up, slowly familiarising themselves with the back of her thigh, moving over the curve to the front, noting how she shivers, how her hands dig in a little harder.

"Fuck," I groan against her neck.

"Dean."

It's low, barely a whisper, but I can still sense the want, the need. But I have to make sure.

I nip at her throat one last time and then ease back, my eyes locking on hers.

"You like that, sweetheart? You like me kissing your neck?"

"Mmm," is her only response as my fingers continue their exploration of her thigh, careful to keep their distance for now.

"Or is it my fingers..."

Her response is lost in a moan.

"Tell me, beautiful. Tell me what it feels like."

"Heaven."

I smile encouragingly. "Yeah?"

"It... It tickles... But it makes me shiver as well. And... I feel..."

"You feel what?"

"Hot."

"Y'know why?" I nuzzle her neck.

"Why?" Her voice is breathless.

"Because you are hot."

I watch the redness creep over her neck before raising my eyes to meet hers again. "So fucking hot," I tell her.

Her foot brushes over the back of my leg and I smile in satisfaction, my hand slipping from her thigh and smoothing her dress instead. She pouts at the lack of touch but I kiss it away a second later as my hand slides back up her body, grazing her breast once again. Only this time I let it sit there for a second before I cup the fullness of it in my hand and squeeze gently.

Her body arches and I groan as she presses herself against me and I'm slowly losing the inner battle to control myself. My hips thrust against hers on reflex as I grope her breast through her dress and feel my dick twitch as my palm brushes over her semi-hard nipple. I palm it slowly, teasing it out, along with countless hisses and whimpers from Martha. I'm seconds away from pulling back, fighting the urge not to. But all I want to do is strip her of this dress and press my mouth to her breast and feel that hardened peak between my lips.

The pressure on her lips increases as my hips buck against hers again, my dick starting to throb. My mind is starting to crumble as I feel her fingers move from my shoulders to my head, holding me to her as they scratch my scalp and twist around my hair. Encouraged, my hand drops back to her thigh, pushing her dress back up, my fingers going higher this time... Inches away from her bare hip.

"Dean."

I freeze at the uncertainty in her voice. It's not a question by any means, more of a statement and a sharp one at that.

I blink at her and my heart starts to snap as I see the nerves flood her expression.

"I... I'm sorry, sweetheart." I could kick myself.

"It's... It's not that."

But I slip my hand away, bringing it back to the safer region of her clothed hip. "Tell me," I murmur.

"I..." Her eyes start to shine and she takes a deep breath to steady herself.

Without a word, I ease back, sliding her leg from mine and adjusting her now rumpled dress. But I somehow feel like I've made the wrong move as she backs up into a sitting position, her arms coming to shield her front, as if desperately trying to hide herself from me.

"You must hate me," she whispers after a moment.

I stare at her in disbelief. "Why do you think that?"

"Look at me, Dean. And look at you."

I let my eyes wander slowly over her covered body and then drop my gaze briefly to my chest and still throbbing crotch. "So?"

"I'm a tease."

"So am I, princess."

She frowns, her frustration starting to show, but her eyes are still shining and I swallow hard as tears threaten to break free and wet her cheeks. "Other women would give it up, just like that."

"I don't want other women," I remind her, but my words seemingly fall on deaf ears.

"Why are you wasting your time on me? I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I need to do to please you. I don't know any tricks. I don't do sexy underwear. I don't do sexy, period. I have nothing in comparison to all those other girls, all those girls backstage and in the bars."

The tears are breaking loose now as she visibly breaks in front of me and I don't know what to do, other than scoot forward and pull her into my arms. But she's rigid and the tears are unrelenting.

"I test your patience," she mumble into my chest. "And one day, you're gonna snap and push me away. And it'll be my fault. Because I didn't let you in the first place."

She takes a deep breath and pulls back. "So why waste your time on someone like me?"

I stare down at her, my brain full of tumbling thoughts. Her eyes are wide, her cheeks damp. This isn't the first time, we've pulled back from the brink. But it's the first time she's broken down like this in front of me and I dread to think how long she's been harbouring all these fears. It kills me to know this is what has been ticking through her mind all this time.

"Y'know what I find sexy?" I begin slowly. "Correction, you know who I find sexy? You."

She starts to let out an exasperated sigh, but I place my finger over her lips to silence her.

"Listen to me, Martha. And listen carefully. You are sexy. You know why? Because to me, there is nothing sexier than a woman who respects herself. It's more than sexy. It's admirable. And it's something that I respect. All those other girls? They pale in comparison to you. You outshine them every time. Every time, you hear me?"

I cup her chin, my fingers stroking gently. "And y'know what pleases me? Y'know what turns me on?" I lower my voice. "You. The way you dig your nails in when I get that spot on your neck. The little breathy moans you let out when I stroke your thighs. The way your body arches when I touch your tits. Fuck, sweetheart, you have no idea what that does to me. Trust me, you please me just by being you."

I brush my fingers over her cheeks and followed by my mouth, kissing away the dried tears. "And you will never test my patience. I would wait a thousand years, if that's what it takes for you to be comfortable. I will never push you into something you don't want. Because I want you to want it. Because, damn, sweetheart, that's the ultimate sexy. A woman who wants this as much as I do. And I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to want this. And y'know why?"

She shakes her head and I smile.

"Because I love you."

She stares at me dumbly and even a little voice in the back of my head is screaming in surprise. But I can't take it back. In fact, I don't want to take it back. It's the truth, whether she likes it or not.

"Don't say things you don't mean."

Her words have me reeling.

"You know me better than that," I slowly counter. "When have I ever said or done something I didn't mean?"

"I..."

"I meant every word of what I just said. Every. Word." I cup the back of her head as I speak, holding her gaze. "I love you."

She bites her lip, her eyes wide and unblinking. "I... I love you too."

Pure elation sweeps through me as I grin and pull her to me. I press my lips to her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her mouth, determined to show how much I really do love her.

"Dean," she whispers in between kisses. "I want you."

I take a steadying breath, my mind swimming with those three little words.

"I want this," she adds, her lips finding mine again a second later.

"You sure, princess?" I murmur against her mouth. "If you're doing this to prove something to me or yourself, then maybe it's not-"

"I'm not. I want this."

I have to see her eyes, I have to know what it's really what she wants. I raise my gaze to hers, her eyes slowly clouding with a lust I've never seen before. But at the same time, I feel guilty, I feel like I've coerced her into this with my confession and that really doesn't sit right with me.

"I'm not doing this because of what you said," she murmurs as if reading my mind. "Well, I am, but I wanted this anyway. And you prove to me every time that you're happy to wait for me. But I'm done with waiting."

Her hand slides up over my chest, fingering the collar of my shirt before she twists the material into her fist. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Her kiss is searing. My hands are out of control as they run over her body, shifting her onto my lap, my hands palming her thighs over her dress as she grips the back of my head. My mind is racing. Fuck, I've thought about this so many times. I've gone over and over in my head as to what I want to do with her body, but now that we're here? I don't know where to start. I'm hungry for her, but I want to make it last. I want to drag it out for as long as possible. Fuck, I just want to show her how fucking good I can make her feel. But this is only the first time, I remind myself. The first time of many and we've got all the time in the world to explore everything we want.

Martha's squeals fill the air as I scoop my arms under her, lifting her as I stand. Her legs instinctively lock around my waist as I carry her towards my bedroom and my dick throbs painfully as I imagine them locking around my waist whilst I thrust into her. Reaching the bed, I lower her down, my eyes never leaving hers as I step back and start to strip down to my boxers.

"You tell me if you want me to stop," I whisper in her ear as I hover above her, my fingers caressing her cheek.

"Never."

I smile into the kiss, nibbling her bottom lip before shifting down to her neck once again. This time my hands don't hesitate to venture under her dress, re-tracing familiar paths across her thighs and all the way shifting the material further north.

I'm completely aware of how self-conscious she can be and I'm determined to make her see how beautiful she is to me. But the fact is that all the parts of her body she dislikes, are the parts that make me love her even more.

"Shit," I breathe. "I can't wait to feel these thighs gripping my head, beautiful." I shift her legs a little wider as I talk, settling between them. My dick jerks in my boxers as it grazes her inner thigh. I feel a shiver rip through her and I chuckle softly. "You like the thought of that, huh? You like the thought of my head between your legs? My mouth on your hot, wet pussy?"

She nods jerkily, a wanton moan escaping her lips.

"You want that right now?" I whisper.

"Dean..."

"Sssh, princess. I'll give you everything you want."

My fingertips brush the lace trim of her panties and I look up to search her face for any signs of anxiety. But although her eyes are watchful, I can't see any trace of hesitation. So I push on, one hand finding her bare hip, the other dipping over her covered sex and slowly tracing her through the material. She whimpers softly as my finger finds the outline of her entrance and I gently apply pressure, groaning as I feel her slowly part, moisture dampening her panties instantly.

I kiss her as my fingers continue to explore, groaning as I feel the dampness increasing whilst our tongues lazily explore each other. I need to taste her. No, I need to see her.

She frowns as I pull my hands away and start to push her dress up even more. She goes to open her mouth, but I stop her with my own words instead.

"I wanna see you. I want to see every part of you, beautiful. Please?" I rock back on my heels, her dress at her hips, revealing her white panties. I push it up a little further, slowly revealing her stomach to me, brushing away her hands as they reach to cover up her exposed flesh. "Don't hide from me, Martha. I want to memorise every part of you."

Higher we go, her dress bunched beneath her breasts as I lower my mouth to her stomach and press warm kisses to the soft flesh. I catch hold of her hands, press them into the bed sheets as I explore her stomach with my mouth, taking note of when she sighs softly and when she wriggles to try and get away from my touch. Looking up at her, I find her eyes on me already and I grin widely as I trail the tip of my tongue from her bellybutton down to the waistband of her panties.

Letting go of her hands, I push the dress further up, crawling back over her to shift it fully over her head, my gaze falling to her breasts a second later and I let out a low whistle. I grab her hands with one of mine, pinning them above her head to stop her from trying to shield my view of her breasts which strain against the thin material of her bra. With the other, I palm one breast, feeling that semi-hard nipple tickle my palm. I pluck at it with my fingers, smirking as she lets go of a soft moan. I make a show of licking my lips, holding her gaze as I lower my mouth and wrap my lips around the hard nip, wetting the material, but more importantly, making her back arch as she forces her breasts into my face.

I need to see them, I need to hold them in my hands. When her back arches again, I slip one hand underneath her, expertly undoing the clasp and pulling the straps from her shoulders.

"Fuck, sweetheart," I groan as I cup her breasts in my hands. I push them together, sucking on one hard tip and then the other, rolling them between between my fingers until she's writhing at my touch. I run my tongue along the crevice between them, my mind spiralling out of control as I imagine sliding my dick between them instead. I growl at the thought and she looks up at me with wide eyes.

I reassure her with a brief but tender kiss, as my hands release her breasts and slip to grip her waist instead. I love the feeling of her hot flesh in my hands and I can't help but start to whisper to her, all the things that her body does to me.

"I love digging my fingers into your skin, princess. I wanna cover you in my marks, mark you in places only I can see. I wanna kiss those marks every time I see you, because every time I see you, I'm gonna strip you and worship every inch of you... Yeah, that's right, every goddamn inch of you."

My mouth is back on her stomach, my hands on her hips.

"And I'm gonna start with this. I'm gonna kiss down to your hot pussy, peel back your panties and breathe you in... Breathe you all in..."

My fingers are already ahead of the game, her panties disappearing down her legs, revealing a small triangle of hair above her sex. Her legs are slightly spread, but I want to see all of her, so I nudge them further apart, hooking one arm under one leg and then the other, my hands gripping her thighs as I bend her legs and part them.

I nuzzle her inner thigh, my eyes flickering between her pussy and her face. Releasing one hand, I trace the outline of the triangle of hair and then part her wet lips, groaning as I see her glistening wetness. She shivers as I breathe against her, my eyes drifting closed as I inhale and her scent floods my senses.

"You okay?" I murmur.

"Yes... Oh... God..."

She tastes so fucking sweet. My tongue trails along her entrance, lapping up her juices, feeling her tremble in my arms as I spread her with my fingers and run my tongue flat against her. Her hips buck against me and I feel the sheets next to me start to tighten as her fists curl around them.

"Breathe," I remind her, shifting so I can push one finger inside her, groaning at how tight she feels. I take it slowly, loosening her with one finger and then adding another. I watch them disappear and reappear slicked with her juices and I twist them and curl them, hunting out that soft spot inside her that I know will make her head, no her entire body, explode.

She mumbles something incoherent and then her voice is loud and clear as I press my lips to her clit.

"Dean!"

I tickle the sensitive nub with my tongue, circling it slowly and steadily before pressing my lips against, desperately trying to draw it out and between my lips so I can suck it as I continue to fuck her with my fingers. The sound of her wetness fills my ears as my fingers increase their pace. I can feel her squeezing them and I look up and whisper her name.

Her eyes flicker open.

"That feel good, princess?"

She nods shakily, her face flushed. One hand tentatively strokes the back of my head and I smile.

"Go on," I urge. "Hold my head, show me what you want."

I let my mouth slip back to her wet entrance, feeling the pressure on my head increase. But she's soon tugging me up a little further and I'm more than happy to pay attention to her clit again, teasing it with my thumb at first and then my tongue and finally my lips as she starts to tremble and her voice climbs in volume.

"I... Oh, Dean..."

"C'mon sweetheart, cum for me."

"Sh-it..." Her voice reaches a squeak, her hips bucking as I push her closer and closer.

I slide my free arm over her hips, pinning her to the bed as her thighs start to shake, squeezing and relaxing around my head and neck. I shift forward, sliding them over my wide shoulders, lifting her ass off the bed as I engulf her clit with my mouth and tug it gently as my fingers thrust into her hard and fast.

Her howl is deafening. Her pussy is awash with her wetness, my fingers slipping in and out of her as she collapses. I clean her slowly, my hands finding hers, squeezing them reassuringly. I crawl up her body, stroke her cheek and then kiss her.

"See how good you taste?" I ask her. "It's fucking divine."

I tug one of her hands between our bodies, resting it on my hard dick. I groan as I feel her small hand cup my length through my boxers. "See how hard you get me, princess? That's all for you. All of it."

I let her explore, her fingers brushing over the tip as I clench my fist and breathe her name. Her eyes keep flickering between my face and my crotch and I soon oblige her by moving back off the bed and pushing my boxers away. I hold her gaze, fisting my dick slowly.

Reaching for the bedside table, I grab a condom and roll it down over my length before kneeling back on the bed.

"You still want this?" I ask her quietly as I move closer, nudging her legs a little wider.

She nods, but that's not good enough. I want to hear her say it.

"Tell me."

"I... I want you, Dean."

I brush my fingertips along her hairline as I lower my body on top of hers. She opens her mouth to say something else, but I shake my head. "I'll go slow."

The tip of my dick brushes against her entrance and I swallow hard. It's going to kill me going slow. But at the same time, I'll be damned if I hurt her. Reaching between us, I guide my dick inside her, inch by inch, my eyes on her face, watching for any signs of hurt.

Her brow furrows, her eyes squeezing shut and I can feel the resistance.

"Relax, princess. Take a breath." I press my mouth to her throat, seeking out the spot that I hope will distract her enough from the inevitable pain. I push forward a little more, groaning against her as her warmth envelopes me. "Fuck, Martha..."

I wiggle my hips against hers as I sink further and further inside her. The tightness is suffocating, my mind reeling from the sensation of taking her like no-one else has done.

"That's it," I encourage, my lips back to hers and then across her cheek, up to her forehead. I'm in to the hilt, fighting to keep my body still as she whimpers below me. But there is way I'm moving until she's ready. "Tell me when you feel okay."

"Dean, I feel..."

"Full?" I grin, pride spreading through me.

She nods, her eyes flickering open. "Move."

I rock my hips slowly, steadily, groaning as she grips me tightly. I rest one arm next to her head, moving the other down to her leg, my hand finding her thigh so I can curl her leg around my waist. My dick starts to slip in and out of her with more ease and I can tell from the look on her face that the pain is slowly turning to pleasure.

But she's still so fucking tight and I'm fighting the urge to keep it together, to make sure that I get her off again before I cum. But it's so hard, what with the little breathless words that are slipping from her lips with every thrust.

"Yes... Dean... Oh, shit..."

I'm spurred on, propping my body up a little higher, anchoring my knees to the bed as I thrust into her harder. Her back arches in response and I chuckle.

"You like that, sweetheart? You like it when I fuck you harder?"

She whimpers, her head nodding, her teeth biting her bottom lip as her hands come up to clutch at my biceps, her nails digging into my skin. Slowing for a second, I grab one of her hands and tug her fingers to my mouth. I coat two with my saliva and then push her hand down between us.

"Go on, touch yourself. Don't be shy, please... Touch yourself, touch where it feels good..."

Her eyes are full of uncertain lust as I continue to urge her on. Dropping my gaze, I look down between us as her hand brushes over her mound.

I rock back even further, her hand slipping from my arm as I pull her thighs over mine and switch to long, hard strokes as her fingers seek out her clit.

"Think of what I did to you, princess. You liked when I touched you there," I slide my hand over her fingers. "And here," I let go of them and move my hand to her breast, pinching her nipple.

I watch, nodding in approval as her hands follow my lead. I return to gripping her thighs, growling her name as her pussy tightens even more as she hurtles to her release.

"Keep going..." she moans, her head rocking to one side, her hair covering her face as her back arches again.

"Cum for me..."

Her mouth stretches open, but her scream peters out into a long gasp for breath as she spasms beneath me. I'm quick to pull her into my arms, her body slamming against mine as I wrap her arms around my neck and thrust up into her. Her feet scramble for purchase on the bed, but I want them wrapped around my waist and I tell her so.

"Y'know I've always wanted them wrapped around me. Grip me harder, that's it..."

I pull her hair into my fist, rocking her head back so I can attack her neck, biting and sucking as my balls start to tighten and my own body starts to shudder as I pound into her one last time. I groan into her neck, her name slipping from my lips over and over again.

I ease her back onto the bed, pulling away briefly to dispose of the condom and then settling back next to her. I trail my finger down her side, my eyes on her face. She breathes heavily, her breasts rising and falling. Her body is shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, whilst mine is coated with it. I brush my hand over my head, pushing my hair back. I lean down and kiss her swollen lips.

"How you feeling?" I murmur.

"Amazing," she sighs back.

She curls into me and I'm more than happy to wrap my arms around her, my hands ghosting over her back, squeezing her hips, her ass. She giggles into my chest and I smile crookedly.

"That's only the beginning, beautiful," I whisper. "I've had a taste of this sexy body... And once was definitely not enough."

 **Fin x**


End file.
